<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Throat 2 by icyejk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369889">Deep Throat 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyejk/pseuds/icyejk'>icyejk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyejk/pseuds/icyejk</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Throat 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>车窗关得紧。</p><p>闷热的空气中有股甜味，随后散发着浓郁的香草香和花香，最后有一股淡淡的咖啡味。</p><p>小麦色的双臂揽着王一博的脖颈，美女的翘挺的臀部上上下下地蹭着他的危险地带，大波浪的卷发扫在脸上带来一阵酥痒。</p><p>“你喷了Black Opium？”王一博蹭在她的颈部细细地闻着，微微蹙起英挺的双眉。</p><p>美女的动作被他的声音突然打断，她以为王一博喜欢这个香味，大着胆子把自己纤长的脖颈凑到他的鼻尖那里，一只手插进他的头发里，伸出小巧的舌头舔了舔王一博的耳垂，“是。”</p><p>王一博揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p>她伸手去解王一博裤子的钮扣，被一只大手抓住，他低沉带着磁性的声音响起：“我不喜欢这个香水味，没心情做了。”</p><p>说完王一博双手交叉放在脑后，靠在前座靠背上，美女只好穿起衣服挪到副驾驶上坐着。</p><p>这时有人敲了敲玻璃窗，王一博有些心烦，开了车窗，外面是Judy。</p><p>Judy看到车里的情景脸上露出失落，随即朝王一博绽开一个微笑：“博哥，李经理让你过去，龙哥说跟你比一场。”</p><p> </p><p>下午四点，王一博从跑道上下来，他换了一辆街车往外面骑着去，Judy知道这时候他想一个人就没跟着。</p><p>穿过一条商业街，前面是一条年岁较老的街道，行人来来往往，正是热闹的时候。这条街两旁的树年岁更长，枝繁叶茂，树干要三四个人才能合抱。王一博把摩托车停在树下，摘下头盔往一家店里去。</p><p>这家店是家小吃店，店主是个藏族人，从迪庆来的，他喜欢摄影，常年四处旅行，遇上了一个湖南姑娘两人婚后定居在北京。店里的陈设很有味道，一进店门映入眼帘的是民族风情的刺绣，门口木桌上放着些各色样式的小绣鞋，很招人喜欢，前面又有一位客人驻步问绣鞋能不能卖，店主说：“都是摆放的小玩意儿啦，不做卖的。”</p><p>店主看到后面来的王一博，热情地招呼道：“一博来啦，楼上你喜欢的位置还在呢！”</p><p>王一博很喜欢这家店老板娘的手艺，尤其是她做的卤粉，来的久了，店主都记得他了。</p><p>往前面走是个小的四合院，院子里有四张桌子，桌旁立着大大的花花绿绿的油纸伞，庭院里放着绿植，这时院子里早坐满了人。</p><p>王一博喜欢到二楼，楼梯也是木质的，楼梯墙壁上挂着店主的摄影作品，他发现有一张新的，脸部的特写，照片上的人很眼熟，带着金丝眼镜。王一博想不到这个人也会喜欢来这儿。最好今天不要遇到。</p><p>他到花格窗边坐下，树枝在窗外招摇，在桌子旁有一个老式的录音机，后面是一个古色古香的书架，放满了藏文书。</p><p>卤粉上来了，王一博吃了几口，听到附近的人有些骚动。他往旁边看去，周围的人注视着一个戴着白色棒球帽和黑到看不清眉眼的墨镜的人。那个人在众人的目光中落座到自己前面的那张桌子，他摘下墨镜王一博才看清正是肖战。肖战也看见了他，笑着朝他招招手，露出白皙整齐的牙齿。</p><p>王一博觉得跟他还没有熟到打招呼的地步，只是无意中窥探到他的私生活，看了他一眼继续低着头吃卤粉。</p><p>旁边的嘈杂声越来越大。</p><p>“肖战怎么还敢出门，一个失格艺人不怕被骂吗？”</p><p>“被骂多了习惯了吧吧！活在黑暗里，还是要出来晒晒太阳的。”</p><p>人们议论的声音愈发大胆，还有人拿出手机拍照。</p><p>“唱歌、演戏，单拎出来也没有哪样厉害，我看他流量都是造假的！”</p><p>“私生活也挺乱的……”</p><p>“诶，我听说他最近代言一个接一个掉，看来是要糊了，背后的金主快要放弃他了吧。”</p><p>“没有吧，长那么帅，金主怎么可能舍得他。昨天有几个营销号才出来说话，就提到他的名字，不到半小时都接二连三炸号啦！”</p><p>“都炸啦？他背后的金主势力太可怕了……”</p><p>吃个卤粉也不得清净，王一博放下筷子朝对面看过去，对面的肖战笑着看着眼前的的筷子一动不动，他的心像被人揪了一下。对这种人起什么怜悯，他起身离开。他下着楼梯，身后传来脚步声。</p><p>“喂，你等等我。”肖战的声音响亮清脆。</p><p>王一博冷下脸，转过身去：“这次依旧让我帮你保密？”</p><p>“不是的，一起出去吧，我不想一个人面对那些人的眼光。”肖战说话的时候还是笑着，好像那些人的言语没有影响到他的情绪。</p><p>王一博走在前面，压慢了脚步。</p><p>走到摩托车前肖战依然跟着他，“你还不走？”</p><p>“送送我吧，不远。”</p><p>王一博整理着头盔，肖战自顾自地跨到他身后，“我没带助理，一个人出的门，你把我送到家就行了。”</p><p>王一博往前挪了挪，不想和他太亲近，冷哼一声，拧动油门：“无语，我服。”</p><p>肖战家确实不远，王一博来到一处高档小区前停下车，肖战下来对他说了声谢谢。</p><p>王一博摇摇头，往前面看过去，高高低低的楼房，鳞次栉比。Judy之前说过这处园区安保很严，肖战的确住在这里才安全。</p><p>“你信他们说的话吗？”肖战问他。</p><p>“不信，我信自己眼睛看到的，”他坐在摩托车上，点了根烟，“就保持无感，别人说什么，不必太在意。”</p><p>肖战笑着。</p><p>“进去吧。”</p><p>肖战点头，转过身去。王一博看着他往里面走才发现肖战的步子有些沉，刚才明明满面春风，听到那些难听的话看起来还一副情绪丝毫不受影响的样子，真是一个矛盾的人。</p><p> </p><p>过了半个月，星期六，王一博又遇到了肖战。他和车队的朋友到酒吧喝酒。一个月前他几乎每周都来光顾，最近因为训练比较密集就没有来，今天是在朋友的死缠烂打下来的。</p><p>凌晨一点，大家都喝得人仰马翻。Judy帮忙看着人，王一博去付钱，走到门口就看到肖战满脸通红，只手撑着下巴，旁边坐着一个虎背熊腰，挂着一脖子大金链的男人。</p><p>王一博暗自赞叹肖战的眼光一天比一天糟糕。</p><p>才转过身，就听到大金链的公鸭嗓在嚷嚷：“丫的，你装什么矜持！我看上你是你走狗屎运！不就是个小明星，长得好看点，不然老子才不稀罕上！”</p><p>王一博把钱给了酒保回过头看。</p><p>“我说了，我要吃也不吃你这款的，”肖战站了起来，脚步很虚，身子摇摇晃晃，“再说老子是做上面的，从没被人骑过，你算个屁。”</p><p>大金链把酒瓶摔到一边，起身去扛肖战，肖战挣扎着，因为喝醉了手脚都软绵绵的。</p><p>“还做上面的，拳头跟棉花似的！”边说边揉肖战的屁股。</p><p>王一博见不对劲，一脚踢在大金链的油肚身上。这一脚把大金链踢得撞到桌子上，椅子连带着飞得老远。</p><p>酒吧里的人听到声响都为了过来，王一博把外套脱下来盖到肖战头上，也许是酒精上头的原因他抑制不住自己的冲动把大金链拽到地上一拳接着一拳往他头上抡。王一博的朋友过来拦住他，“别打了，要出人命的。”</p><p>Judy在旁边吓得哭出声来：“博哥，你冷静冷静。”</p><p>肖战摇了摇他的肩。见到大金链鼻血糊得一脸都是，他停下了拳头。</p><p>周围的人在看热闹，拿着手机录着。肖战拉开衣服的一角伸出手拉着他衬衫的衣角，对他说：“我们先走吧。”</p><p>王一博站起来，没意识到自己揽过肖战的肩。他对旁边的朋友说：“帮我送下Judy，把她安全送回去。我去送下这个朋友。”</p><p>他们往前走着，Judy在后面喊：“王一博！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>